Stranded, But In Good Company
by Kalyx
Summary: SSHP The cruelty suffered at the dursleys has esculated for a one Harry Potter. He feels broken, physically and mentally.But help comes in unexpected ways. A typical "snape sent to check up on the-boy-who-lived" but with a twist! rated T now. maybe M latr
1. Waking in Strange Places

disclaimer: sigh Must I really be reminded that harry and sev dont belong to me? But fine. If you insist... Harry potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling... Marc, Dart and the rest belong to me though XP

eventual Snarry!

summary: The cruelty suffered at the dursleys has escalated for a one Harry Potter. He feels broken, physically and mentally. But help comes in unexpected ways. A typical 'snape sent to check up on the-boy-who-lived' but with a twist! what if someone got to harry before snape? And what if that person was a muggle? What's the-boy-who-lived to do when he's stranded, wandless and underage, in a muggle hospital specializing in the care of abused children?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The music thrummed in his ears, weaved in and out with his fading conscience, bringing the smallest sense of normalcy to his careening mind. The foggy, pain laced thoughts racing through his mind found only the sound to cling to. As he gradually re-entered the world of the living his first realization was that the sound was his neighbor's music, floating through the window directly above the spot on the floor Harry's head was currently occupying. This notion was seconded by the question, _why the hell am I on the floor?_

His stomach rolled as his mind supplied the answer. _That bastard, Vernon… _Darkness swelled at the edge of his mind, threatening to claim him again. His mind, reeling once again, welcomed the verging oblivion. The wave crested, and then crashed down on his broken mind, sending it awash with much needed coolness. He gradually escaped into the small calm portion of his mind, followed only by the rock music blasting from the stereo next door.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Goodbye._

_I__ won't last long, in this world so wrong…_ The thought brought a strange comfort. To not have to face the next day, the next pain, would almost be a blessing to Harry at this point. The thought was the last coherent thing in his mind before he faded again. _Goodbye._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Everything ached. From the tip of his nose to the soles of his feet, it was one massive bundle of pain. It consumed all of his energy just to cling to this one concept. Next to follow up this realization was the return of his vision. He was surprised by the clarity of his sight; his glasses couldn't even give him such vision. He realized, quite surprised, that he wasn't even wearing his glasses. Satisfied with his efforts so far, he allowed his mind to settle into a fogy sluggish state that didn't require as much energy to maintain.

Slowly his awareness of the rest his body sharpened. The pain centered in only certain area's now. He sighed heavily and found that his throat was one of them. He cautiously pushed his limits and tried a sound. The pain brought on by it was enormous; it obliterated what little awareness he had managed so far.

He was more careful the next time around and didn't attempt at pushing things. Instead he busied himself with carefully cataloging his many aches. His throat was definitely one such place. He pushed back the vague memory of grubby, constricting fingers closing off his breath… Another obvious discordance in his bodily functions was the inability to move his right hand. Vainly he tried to so much as _twitch_ his fingers only to find it beyond him.

He stiffly turned his head to find his hand. It lay on a bed of white sheets, encased in a neon orange cast. This in itself brought a melee of startling realities to Harry. First of which was the fact that he was obviously _not_ at the Dursley's any more. Further, it would seem that he was, in fact, currently hospitalized. He stared at the neon cast and realized also that there was a note signed in permanent marker.

_Get well soon! I can't wait to play when you get better!_

_-Dart!!_

The cast on his arm spoke volumes, It wasn't apart of a magical remedy in the slightest. Not only was he in a hospital, he was in a _muggle _hospital

_Dart? _It was an odd name to be sure. Next to it was also signed the name Marc. They were completely alien to Harry. They only left him even more confused if that were possible.

His ribs, he found, were encased in a wave of bandages. The rest of his body sported numerous, if not as serious, injuries. Exhausted for the time being, he lay back into the numerous pillows spilling over the edges of the hospital bed he was in. He fidgeted non-stop. He had so many questions and still no one had come into his room.

He briefly occupied his times with a review of his surroundings but there was little to look at, a prim white room with simple or little ornaments and a case-full of delicate purple flowers with a card next to it. The card interested him, but served only as an irritant. It was on the right side of his bed on a small, otherwise sparse table and the pain of moving his right hand kept him from reaching out to it.

It was simple and white like the rest of the room. The front, the only part visible to Harry, was decorated with the picture of a plump lamb with the elegantly scripted line flowing above it, _Another's trash, our treasure, providing a solace for the abused children of the world for the last 50 years, Lamb Shelter! _

Well, that at least clarified some things, but with the one answer several more questions arose. So, it was with a desperate gladness he greeted the sound of an opening door and the form of a plump cheery face belonging to a nurse. She, however, gaped in surprise, nearly dropping her tray of implements. Harry could only watch bemused as she scrambled for her things. Once righted she sidled up to Harry and stared at him curiously.

Harry raised an eyebrow. The nurse, lost in her own thoughts, jumped once more. "but you…you shouldn't…well…."

"Well…?" Harry prompted. He immediately recognized his mistake in this; the nurse's response was lost in Harry's violent hacking. Harry nearly blacked out from the pain; he bit back another cough, his eyes watering profusely. He grasped eagerly at a glass of water offered him. Drank in small quantities the cold was greatly welcomed to the inflamed pipe of his throat.

When Harry was finally settled once more the nurse continued, "You shouldn't be awake young man!" Harry could only peer at her, letting his eyes do the asking this time.

"The doctors said it would be at least a couple days before you came into awareness! After a near run in with death like yours, you shouldn't be awake after only a day. You should consider yourself lucky to even be alive. If you hadn't been found on our doorstep….

Harry contemplated this for a moment. He wasn't too surprised that he had healed like he had, not when magic could be factored in. An obvious question was already forming in his mind though. He opened his mouth to ask but remembered his afflicted throat. He gestured vaguely for something to write his thoughts on. The nurse, catching on, rummaged in the tables drawer, eventually extracting a large notepad with the Lamb Shelter insignia on it. She pulled a pen out of her own pocket and handed it to Harry.

Without hesitation he scrawled out the gist of his question. Or at least he _tried_ to. Writing left-handed was more difficult then it seemed. He slowed himself and managed to convey the first of his questions. Harry handed the pad back to the nurse and tapped his fingers wanting the answer as soon as possible.

"How you were found? Why if that's not the hundredth time I've been asked that!" Harry could only stare, completely baffled. "Well," she continued, "that's the question isn't it? How did you end up on our front door step! Truthfully, I would like the answer just as much as any who have asked so far!"

The air around the nurse was heavy with expectancy. Harry realized with a small amount of surprise that she was expecting the answer from Harry. He grabbed for the notepad again.

_I don't know how I got here; honestly I'm just as confused as you… _The gears were churning in Harry's head, with a dash of desperate inspiration he scrawled out-

_-Actually, I'm finding recalling anything really difficult. I –_Harry paused here for the dramatic affect. He chanced a small bewildered glance at the nurse, looking as childish and confused as he could manage-

_I can't even remember who I am._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A/N) The song mentioned at the beginning is Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. check it out on youtube if you want.

also, This Fic is unbeta'd as of yet. If you see any mistakes point them out to me please!

Please, help in the campaign against procrastination! Every reveiw counts. Just think... with a single review, we are that much closer to a cure. XD


	2. Naming

"…Bruce!"

"_Bruce? _What kinda name is that?"

"C'mon Marc! Like Bruce Wayne!"

Marc cuffed his miniature self on the back of his head. "You watch too much TV!" He admonished his younger brother. "I think Cole's a good one."

"No way! Why would anyone like _Cole_ when they can be _Batman?_ "

"Idiot! Naming him Bruce won't _make_ him Batman."

"Err… shouldn't I get a say in this?"

"No." Harry was met with two identical pairs of blue orbs filled with disdain.

"Now boys… the decision should be left to the one in question, it's his choice." Both boys hung their heads allowing their black curls to hide their entirely shameless faces from Nurse Carmen's view. Harry couldn't help but think back on another pair of brothers as equally mischievous as these two. He thanked god everyday that these two weren't wizards.

"I guess I don't have a problem with Cole…" Harry was treating the whole event with a remarkable sense of calm. He was more amused at the whole affair really,

"Cole it is then. What about a last name?" Nurse Carmen seemed impatient to get Harry's _–Cole's? -_morning check up going. "Say ah." Harry opened his mouth allowing the plump woman to flash a light down for a better view. "Your throat is fine as far I can tell; you certainly seem able to speak fine seeing as I've heard nothing but your chatter for the last two days."

It was true, the bruises were nearly completely gone, and the faintest hand shaped impression was the only remaining indication of his pain of only days ago. "So? Last name?" Nurse Carmen moved on to the bandaged parts of his body.

"Black." Nurse Carmen blinked, but recovered almost instantly. She didn't ask why, for which Harry was thankful. He didn't care to figure out a way for an 'amnesiac' to decide to borrow his godfather's surname.

"Cole Black it is then."

Harry chuckled to himself when he heard the whole name out loud. "So Cole… It's about time for you to meet the headmaster and learn how things work here. But that's not until _after_ I change your bandages. Don't you grumble boy! Would you rather your injury's get infected so your flesh rots?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry –now Cole- sighed in relief upon meeting the headmaster. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but the lack of beard and spectacles was good. Not that he had a problem with Professor Dumbledore, but Cole didn't think the world –muggle or wizard-could take another eccentric philanthropist like Albus Dumbledore.

Headmaster Mattias Johnson was fairly ordinary as far as most people go. True, his choice in animal companions was disconcerting, but who was Cole to complain? He had a pet owl after all. But the headmaster's pet snake brought a lot of thoughts to the front of his mind that he didn't feel ready to confront yet. The albino boa's gaze was far too intelligent for Cole's liking. He was very grateful for the pane of glass that currently separating the two.

"So, Mr. Cole, is it? I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance." Cole was wary of the man's beady eyes. "You've become something of a star around the shelter recently. The mysterious boy showing up on our doorstep, with no recollection of how he got there or where he's come from, eh?" He smiled, but the action did nothing to soothe Cole, to the contrary really, it was unnerving.

"Yes… um, pleased to meet you Mr. Johnson." Even after several days of questioning from the nurses and the residents of Lamb he still didn't know how to respond to their stares and he was answerless as always. Regardless of 'who he was', he genuinely didn't know how he had gotten here. The question plagued him more then it had any one of the curious inhabitants of Lamb.

Cole's eyes continuously strayed to the boa, he couldn't help it, the thing wouldn't stop _looking_ at him. Mr. Johnson noticed the object of his fascination, "Handsome thing isn't he? Name's Caesar."

Caesar hissed venomously, Cole reflexively took a step back.

_Fool! Idiot! You've no more brainsss than the mice I eat for breakfassst!_

The snakes hiss spurred Cole to a comment of his own, "err… sir," Mr. Johnson turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that perhaps…Caesar might be an inappropriate name?"

He blinked several times. "No, why?"

"Well, it's not like I'm an expert or anything…" Harry said fidgeting, "but I think Caesar is a girl."

"What makes you say that?" The headmaster looked mildly annoyed.

_Because her voice is feminine? _"Nothing sir, never mind."

"Sure thing Mr. Cole. Now do sit down." Mr. Johnson gestured to the two plush seats sitting opposite his plainly adorned desk.

He became all business. "So, just to confirm a few things, you have been diagnosed as an amnesiac, correct?" Cole nodded. Mr. Johnson penned something down on the papers in front of him. They seemed to be some sort of document or another.

"Have you any recollection at all of who gave you those injuries?" He gestured in the vague direction of Cole's midriff, where the most serious wounds, those inflicted with knife, were. Cole shook his head no.

"And your place of residence, relatives, or friends?" Again, no.

"And you've no idea of the means in which you arrived at the shelter?" Definitely no. "Hmm, well I'd like to explain the workings of Lamb, but I've a prior obligation that I really must get to… Instead, I've arranged for someone more your own age to give you a look around and explain things. Amon, come in now please."

Cole turned to his newest acquaintance. Amon was taller than average, but not enough to shock. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, which would put him at two or three years more than Cole's sixteen. His hair was tawny brown hanging down in thick strands along his jaw line. His eyes were the same shade, and warm and welcoming. His skin wasn't pale or dark but a rich tan running the expanse of his lithe frame. All in all, his friendly face was a welcome sight.

"Amon here is one of the shelter's cooks," Cole didn't know why he was surprised, there wasn't any reason to think that he wouldn't have been. Cole just thought perhaps he was a doctor or the like, his kind looking face just seemed to fit the persona. He looked like he could pull off the white coat look pretty well too.

"Hello Cole," Amon greeted pleasantly. "I'll be one giving you the grand tour." Cole shook his outstretched hand regardless of his cast. He returned the gesture with a smile. "Well then, Mr. Johnson, we'll be off, wouldn't want to hold you any more than necessary."

"Quite," sniffed the headmaster. Coat in hand he exited the small office and strode out the door. "Mr. Cole, I'll be needing to see you once again tomorrow, I must file you in as one of Lambs wards and I'll be needing your signature on the document." Cole wondered how he was supposed to do that with his cast on.

"A bit unpleasant, isn't he?" Cole looked at him uncertainly. Amon smirked slightly, "He's alright as a headmaster, but personality? He has as much character Caesar the snake over there."

"Lyssa." Cole said without thinking as he heard 'Caesar's' rage filled hissing.

Amon blinked, "what?"

"Err… Caesar is actually a girl; I just thought she should have a name to suit." Lyssa stared at him, realization dawning in the snakes mind.

"It's a girl?"

_Hiss!_

"Yes, _she_ is."

He stared at Cole for a couple of anxious seconds. Then, to Coles relief, he grinned playfully, "Wouldn't be surprised, that man's a twit. Now his _grandfather, _he's the one who got this place going. If your lucky, you'll get to meet him when he visits. Great guy he is."

"Anyway, let's get going, shall we?" Cole followed him out of the office and into the hallway. Amon turned right and continued down the tiled hallway.

"So, quick rundown of how things go. You've not been out of the hospital wing yet have you?" Cole shook his head no. "Well, the establishment basically consists of four major wings. Hospital, youth, staff, and event. The names make things simple for you, Hospital you've already become well acquainted with, youth is where all the wards of Lamb Shelter live when they're not in hospital like you've been. It's the same for staff; they have their own wing of residence. They've always the option to live off grounds, but most chose to have a room here. Really, lamb is it's it own little community. The events wing is where major events take place; lamb has its own gym and auditorium. Best of all, the cafeteria is there. You may be interested to know also that Lamb has its own 'ball.' Nothing really fancy, but get togethers with all the staff and wards are fun. Let's see… there's also a small gaming room and a lounge and library if that's what you like."

Cole took a minute to take the brunt of it in. "Sounds like a great place… but what about education? And what eventually happens to the kids here? If they all live here until they're legal then this place must not have very many openings for new arrivals…

Amon looked pleased, "smart one aren't you? Well, education differs; those who are able, like you, will go to the public school 20 minutes drive from here. For the others, we have two live in teachers among our staff who can cope with any specialized needs the kid might have. And as for your other question, most, once their ready, will go for adoption, or depending on the circumstance they might be given their own pension to start their own life, we get all ages here you see. Some, like you, are nearly legal when they get here."

Cole nodded in understanding. But then he realized something disturbing. "I have to go to –_muggle-_School!"

"Of coarse, your required to get a proper education before being deemed fit to leave lamb. You'll be going to High school with four other wards."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A/N) lol. Poor Harry. Haven't you always wondered what would happen if he had to go back to muggle school? I meant he left the muggle schooling system behind when he was eleven! That's what, 5th grade? So he's missed out completely on middle school and most of high school and now he's going back straight into 11th grade! Math is going to kill him…

Also, once I start with the school scenes they might not be politically correct; I don't know a thing about any differences between American schools and English ones….

Anyway! Coming up: You'll hear more on what Harry's planning to do! I mean there's still an entire nation depending on him to kill a certain dark lord, he can't stay at lamb forever, but how can he get back to the wizarding world?" And while we're on the subject… a deatheater will make an appearance soon! (not meaning sev) But I suppose that technically he's not a deatheater… Lol. Anyway, Sev's gonna make his appearance at the same time! What will happen when both the deatheaters and the order realize the-boy-who-lived is missing? And more importantly, who will find him first?? The chase is on!

Can anyone guess who from the dark side will be the one to pursue Harry? Kudos' to you if you get it right!

Reviews and encouragement FASTER UPDATES!


	3. Predicaments

Ch. 3 Predicaments

To any outsider, all appearances in number 4 privet drive were the same as usual, nothing out of order, as mundane as the inhabitants could possibly manage, lawn prim and tidy, all in its place. The absence of one Harry Potter had not even been noticed, save for one teenage muggle boy neighbor to the afore mentioned. However, the opinion of one rebellious teen wasn't worth much to the average occupant of privet drive. So it was that the existence of Harry Potter, not counted while there, was not counted when gone either.

The only affect on the household was an increase in chores for Petunia to handle, and an increase in Vernon Dursley's temper, the latter being the most heavily felt. The cruel practices he had long become accustomed to didn't have an object to exert itself on any longer.

The fellow inhabitants of number 4 had increased in wariness with Vernon's temper. They could no longer claim with conviction that his volatile mood wouldn't turn on them.

It had been only two weeks since the boy's disappearance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Two weeks Severus, we've let this go on for far too long, after last years events it was only understandable that he might want to take a little time from it all, but he hasn't even responded to his friend's letters. Severus, I fear the worst."

Severus Snape, resident potions master, would not use the word displeased to frame the moment, there were several choice words that he felt would suit the moment better that were, unfortunately, unutterable in the presence of the Headmaster. He should have known though that something of this nature would occur, it had been far too long since karma had had its last laugh at him.

"The worst?" He graced the room with his trademark smirk, "I suppose that the possibility that Potters bird had taken ill exists, but personally I think that the insufferable…_boy_, is perhaps on holiday. It wouldn't be a surprise if he conveniently forgot the order at such a time as this." _self-centered brat. _How he longed to say it out loud.

"Severus, you still harbor the same hostility towards the boy, I see." The headmaster peered over his spectacles sadly, "Even after last years events you still can't see anything but an arrogant boy."

To this, Severus remained tactfully silent. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he would have said to that anyway. Even he couldn't deny the hardships he had been through. Yet, when the boy had been recaptured from the Dark Lord and had sufficiently recovered, he returned to classes as the same Goldenboy he always is. Acting as though his stay in Lord Voldemort's mansion was more a social visit than a two week long stay in hell. Slightly abashed, he grudgingly fell to the headmaster's persuasions to pay a visit to the bane of his existence. The saneness of which he would question numerable times in the oncoming days.

XxXxXxXxX

_That damnable owl is still here! What does the stupid bird think? That we're going to feed it?!_

Vernon fumed, silently. He sat at the dinning table, chewing his bacon as if he expected it to run away on him. He shifted his body, perhaps trying to fit more of it onto the chair he was currently dwarfing. He held the day's newspaper in his grubby hands, flicking his beady eyes from one headline to the next. Bodies showing up, unscathed but undoubtedly dead, disappearances and freak accidents, Vernon knew that all of it could be accounted for by those freak people that the boy knew, damn wizards!

He glared once again at the silent sentinel posted on the flower box outside the Dursley residences window. Night would find the beast haunting the local area for mice, but once morning started the thing wouldn't move from the spot unless Vernon shooed it, and then it would simply take root on the roof, which obviously was beyond the reach of someone like Vernon. The sight of the bird lit a fuse somewhere in the depths of Vernon's mind. He slammed his fist against the table, wishing at the same time that it wasn't a table creaking beneath his fist.

The ringing of the doorbell did little to help his temper.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To Cole, the fear felt nearly tangible. It slid up his throat and caught his breath as it ruthlessly ransacked his dreams. He shivered beneath the covers of his bed, the cold having nothing to do with it. He balled his hands into fists, drawing blood, but he was too far gone from reality to notice.

_It started with the graveyard, it was always the graveyard. The same night played over and over again, yet each time different than the last… But it always started the same. _

_Cedric's blank, unseeing eyes staring right through him, his body refusing to move from the shock, the denial of what was right in front of his eyes. Except it wasn't shock holding his body back any more, but the ropes binding his back to a cold granite surface. One that Harry pressed himself against in a futile attempt to distance his self from the pallid snake-like face approaching him, and to try to cool the burning in his body as the Dark Lord drew nearer… _

_This time when he fled to Cedric's body, and called the Triwizard Cup it didn't come. And before he knew it, darkness rolled over him again. _

_The first thing to make itself known to Harry was the banging. He blinked, confused to what the noise meant. And why was it still dark?_

"_Boy! Get up now!" _

_Oh, so it was Aunt Petunia. That would explain the darkness; he must be locked up in his cupboard again. Harry wondered what he had done to deserve confinement this time. _

_The question was lost as a different sort of darkness swallowed him. It wasn't the cupboard that imprisoned him now, but an actual cell, the cold iron bars made a mockery of the ones that uncle Vernon had installed on his bedroom window years ago. Pain was sunk into his very bones. The residue of so many Cruciatus lingered in his system. He tensed as his stomach protested against the pain that even breathing caused him now. _

_There was a clank as the door to the cell opened and a skull masked figure approached him. The black robes were lost in the cells shadows, without his glasses he couldn't tell the difference between the two. But it hardly mattered anymore. Locked deep within the dark lord's stronghold he could almost count it a blessing that he couldn't see the things happening around him. Though lacking eyesight he certainly had a voice, his screams echoed back to him in the narrow cell._

Back in reality the same screams echoed in the white walled room serving as Cole's lodgings in the Youth wing. The scream cut off with a sudden gasp. Cole bolted upward, dislodging the body pining him down onto the bed. He scrambled to put distance between the two, forgetting his self in blind panic. He jumped at the sudden coldness of the tiled floor.

_Why am I on the floor?_ Cole's mind returned to him in stages. The sensation of warm hands on his shoulders made itself know and the pain in his palms sparked his memory. Of course… he had just been dreaming again. And someone had from Lamb had woken him up…

He looked up into a foreign face, not recognizing it from any of the people he had met in Lamb. "Who are you?"

The man blinked and smiled in relief. "I'm David, a doctor here at Lamb. I was assigned to patrolling the corridors tonight and heard the commotion. Looks like I arrived at a good time, you would have woken up the entire wing if you'd kept at it."

"I –I didn't wake anyone, did I?" Cole asked concerned. David chuckled, "No, everyone else is fortunate to enough to be sleeping at this ungodly hour."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you." Cole looked ashamed at his show of emotion.

David blinked, confused yet again. "Why are you sorry? This is the reason I patrol this wing. It's my job to take care of this sort of happenings. Now let's get you back in bed." He hoisted Cold up by the waist and plopped him on his bed. Cole jerked away, embarrassed and not liking the close quarters.

"I can handle myself thank you." His face became hidden in itself; a carefully constructed look of blank content pasted over his features.

David simply laughed, then laughed even harder at the confused look on the young man's face. "Look kid," he began as Cole scowled, "I've seen it all here at Lamb, it's no use trying to hide things from me. So tell me, what was the nightmare about?" The fair haired man made himself perfectly comfortable on the edge of Cole's bed, folding his long legs underneath him and pushing his wire-framed glasses up farther on his slanting nose.

"Why should I tell you?" said Cole defensively. Inside he scrambled to find a cover up for his dreams. There was just no explaining a powerful dark wizard out for his blood and the pressure of having the entire worlds continued existence on his shoulders to a muggle not apart of that world.

"Look, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't feel like it, but I insist that you let me help you at least a little. It's why I'm here, after all." Cole reluctantly looked into bright blue eyes, finding genuine concern there.

Cole stuttered over words for a moment, not knowing what to say in response to the keen gaze watching his every move. "It was really dark…" he tried to form his story as close to the truth as possible, the best lies were made that way. "But I wasn't alone, someone else was there and chasing after me. I was scared… I couldn't let him catch me, if I did, I would die." He had started with the intent solely to deceive, but now Cole was genuinely immersed in his memories and pain.

"But as the same time I didn't want to run away, so many people are depending on me to face him, because if I don't…" _He'll kill them all._ He let the words remain unspoken, he'd already said too much. He remained unwilling to say anymore, letting the silence stretch on.

The doctor looked contemplative. "Cole… why would someone be depending on you to face this person? Do you know who the person was by the way?" Cole shook his head. "Dr. David um, perhaps you don't know that I'm an amnesiac?" He said falteringly.

"Yes Cole, I am aware of that, but it's part of my goal that you'll be able to regain those memories. It is my theory that your memory loss is a form of memory repression; your mind is not ready to acknowledge the things that have happened to you and as such is choosing to act as if they never existed in the first place. I'm hoping to get you to a point where you can feel ready to face those things… but this is a discussion for another time. For now it's time you get back to sleep."

Dr. David stood and stretched with a sigh. "Now's as good a time as any to tell you, I suppose. Starting tomorrow you're to begin a series of appointments with me or Dr. Julie, the other doctor living in Lamb. Amon would have told you himself I suppose but knowing him as I do he'd have forgotten and left it to us to track you down. Anyway just ask him about it tomorrow and he'll explain."

"You know Amon?" asked Cole curiously.

"Yes, but I'll leave the story telling to him, for now just get some sleep Cole."

The doctor left his room, closing the unadorned door behind him. Cole was left with a stack of worries a mile high. What was he going to do about the appointments with the doctors? He couldn't keep up the act of amnesia forever; the guilt of lying aside, the doctors were sure to notice. He could only come to the conclusion that he must find a way to leave Lamb, but how? He couldn't find his way back to familiar places on his own. The only option left to him was to attract attention to himself in a way where a wizard was sure to respond, but who would be the one to find him? No matter what, he refused to bring Voldemort down on the heads of the kind people at Lamb. He sighed in frustration. For the moment, he elected to go back to sleep as Dr. David had instructed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A werewolf's senses are many times more perceptive than a human's. Emotions, traveling in currants undetectable to an average person's, take a near tangibility when broken down by a werewolf's nose. A feeling as complex as sadness is tinged with many unexplainable variances, some mentioning pain, jealousy, loss, each as different and alike as shades of the same color.

The undercurrent of negative emotion was nearly undetectable beneath the magic charged air girding the premises of Privet Drive, but was there all the same. An eager nose, belonging to a one Fenrir Greyback, revelled in the scent of it. The aroma of age old and continuous pain was a perfume to Fenrir, the depression and feeling of _brokenness_ was savorous to him. The faint trickle of hope, of a promise of better days, made the werewolf crinkle his nose in distaste.

But what mystified him was the _aged_ feeling of the smells. No matter what scent his nose sorted through he couldn't find a single whiff of the Potter boy having been in or even near the premises in recent times. The muggle occupants of the household were notoriously absent in sight and smell, and that muggle contraption of theirs, a _car_, was conspicuously missing as well.

Fenrir could only come to the conclusion that the odd vacancies were due to the relocation of the entire family to safer places. But that seemed odd in of itself as well, were not the blood wards the strongest stronghold for the precious boy-who-lived? The shields, crackling with the magical equivalent of a hurricane, eddied with a deceptively passive feeling beneath the streets of Privet drive. But Fenrir's wolf given senses screamed at him of the danger of stepping any closer than his position in the bushes of the neighboring street, and he heeded the warning.

Initially his assignment had been to search out the possible faults in the defenses of Privet Drive, discrepancies that could possible taken advantage of when the blood wards fell on the Potter brats 17th birthday, which was rapidly approaching. In the meantime he had been told to watch for the happenings in the area, especially if it seemed the old man had decided to bump things up and take the boy from the house before the wards collapsed.

But there wasn't a single trace of any other magical signature save one. One belonging to the fellow deatheater, Severus Snape.

Just what was going on here?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Just what the hell was going on here?

Severus found agitated much too lacking a word to accurately depict his emotional state at the moment. Angry didn't quite cut it either. If there was a word that described the tumulus ocean of anxiety, fury, confusion, and helplessness, then it was unknown to him. Even Severus had limits to his vocabulary.

Sitting astride a _motorcycle_ of all things, arms around his _arch enemy_, the godfather of the Goldenboy Gryffindor, of all people.The expression on his face was one that would have even his slytherins running for cover and offering their condolences to the poor soul having done something as offending to get the Professor in such a state. Unfortunately, that poor soul was, yet again, the headmaster, thus making revenge beyond his reach. Or at least the kind of revenge that he would have liked to indulge in. He would simply have to do with a lesser form perhaps.

But then again, there was always the Potter brat to take the brunt of it. After all, who else would have up and disappeared, and by doing so, forced the potions master into his present state as it was? It was after all, the reason he was currently stuck hitching a ride on _Sirius Black's _flying motorcycle to reach the order meeting on time. Just his luck that coincidence would have lined up so perfectly. The mutt had left the headquarters premises to come to Hogwarts on the news of his missing godson, to have to leave almost immediately back to headquarters. Severus was in tow, as it was the fastest way back for him, apparition being impossible and the floo under watch by the ministry. And of course we wouldn't want the precious mutt to be nabbed by the minister, now would we?

Upon arrival, he couldn't get off the damn thing fast enough. Eyes ablaze and robes whirling in a non-existent wind, not even Black dared to comment. He followed the irate man into Grimauld Place with a good distance between the two. The door echoed eerily behind them. The house was unnaturally silent, even with the many order members making their way about the place the house seemed empty.

Black joined the silent procession winding its way into the meeting room. He pushed himself through the crowds, his position as godfather making him forefront to the conversation taking place. The room's furniture had been vacated to make way for the gathering crowds, the table featuring the headmaster, Minerva, Black, and other prominent members, was the only adornment to the otherwise sparse room. Severus slid smoothly into place just beyond the table, allowing the dark corner to hide his presence for the moment.

"Everyone," began Dumbledore as the every seemed present, "You all know why you are here. And for those of you who don't, I regret to inform you that Harry Potter has gone missing." He paused a moment for the effect of his word to sink into the few people who had yet to be informed then took a breath and began again, "Yesterday had been the second week since I had last heard from Mr. Potter, understandably worried I sent Severus to check upon the state of things. What greeted us was mystifying indeed. The occupants of number 4 Privet Drive were all sporting mysterious absences. Not just Harry, but the Dursleys as well."

XxXxXxXxX

(A/N) Just a note here, as the scenes progress in this chapter they wont be in exact chronological order. Parts including Harry are about 7 weeks into summer break. Harry was unable to write due to injuries for a couple days prior to his actual arrival in Lamb. When he had woken up in Lamb, it had been 5 weeks since summer vacation arrived. Severus is only sent to check up on him about 2 or so weeks after Harry's continued lack of mail which, though written in this chapter, has already happened days before in the scenes involving Harry at Lamb. The ones with Fenrir are a day after Sev has been to the Dursleys.

All right! Coming up next: Sev gets called by Voldemort and is asked to elaborate on the boy-who-lived's disappearance. That means you get to hear about it too! More about Harry's predicament as well. And I'm sure a few readers are wondering why Harry suddenly has lost the need for glasses? Well you'll find that out soon too! Also, as for the disappearance of the Dursleys, I'm still toying with idea's for that one. If you have any suggestions, I need to hear them! I have a few ideas but I'm worried some of them may be to far fetched… anyway as always tell me what you think!

Review please; I swear it's for a good cause…!

One last thing: I'm going to repost this with editing as soon as Jess takes a look at it, I hope until then you can deal with whatever mistakes there are, as I'm sure there are quite a few…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hey jess here,

I've beta'd this story for you wonderful people, I hope you were able to survive this authors ineptness and horrendous spelling and grammar. Any questions for moi, don't hesitate to send a message through our email…

With love,

Jess

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok! So the edited chapter is now posted. But wow…I didn't think my grammar was that bad… whatever, I can't say I'm really surprised. Spell-check can only do so much for me… by the way, for you who don't know Jess, he is my friend, co-writer, and editor with whom my stories would be much worse with out. We share this account though he hasn't put a work of his own up yet. We love to get emails so please do email us.


	4. Plots, Plans, and Meetings

(A/N) Sorry, it's been a long time. So I've made it a longer chapter than the others! Enjoy…

CHAPTER 4 Plots, Plans, and Meetings…

_Severus' memory_

_Severus truly loathed forays into the non-magical world. They were highly inconvenient, lacking all conventional means of transportation. And the last place Severus Snape would ever be caught would be in a muggle cab. Apparation was allowable in his currents circumstances, so that problem at least was eliminated, but he felt ridiculous garbed in foolish muggle clothing. The headmaster insisted it necessary, while personally Severus suspected he privately thought it amusing. He still managed to cling as much as possible to his customary black, but the point of dressing in muggle clothes was to be as inconspicuous as possible so he couldn't be his usual darkly dressed self. His temper, however, had been sharpened to proportions that surely were epic… _

_The flap of his robes were most audibly missing as he made his way to the door of number four, Privet drive. Blood red eyes followed his every action, intent on procuring answers. The Dark Lord caught every movement, never left Severus' form as he briskly knocked on the door of the muggle home. He watched as Severus impatiently knocked once more, and repeatedly as the door remained unanswered. _

"_Haven't you realized yet that they're not going to answer?"_

_Severus' reaction was minimal. He remained unruffled as he turned to face the owner of the voice, who was lounging against the fencepost of the neighboring household in the way only a teenager could. _

"_I _will_ be getting an answer today no matter what. I have far more important things to do than loiter in this neighborhood to see a boy I don't even like!" Severus would like to say that the teen seemed properly cowed by the whip-crack of his voice, but he only looked annoyed at the interruption. _

"_You won't be getting an answer, because there's no one there to answer." The boy seemed perturbed by this, despite his acting nonchalant. He frowned, apparently worried over their absences. _

"_Are you in acquaintance with the Potter boy then? I was under the impression there would be more of a celebration if the Dursley's had left."_

_Severus silently felt gloating joy that the boy looked extremely surprised, "You know Harry?" Just who was this bitter, dark, stranger that had showed up looking for Harry? His eyes hardened. "You haven't told me your name yet, or what you want with Harry. Seeing as how the entire family has up and vanished, maybe it should be me asking the questions!"_

_Severus' breath hitched and he immediately flexed his hand towards the wand sheathed safely around his left arm. He stepped forward and quite alarmed the boy by grabbing his arm firmly. "What do you mean disappear!" He spat. _

_The boy struggled to remain calm, "let go of me, or I'm not telling you anything!" he spat in return. Severus released his arm but did nothing to reduce the space between them. _

"_Look," he began, "I've no idea why they've left, or even where they've gone. The Dursley's that is. Harry disappeared before they even left." Severus could only stare as the horror began to build steadily. "The Dursley's were never good to him, and I'm almost certain that they did more to him then he let on, but I don't think they'd ever kill him." The story came out in a rush, the boy was lightly panicky. "I don't think it had anything really to do with the Dursley's. It doesn't seem like something they'd be apart of." He shifted his weight around and flicked his eyes to from Severus' face and the ground. "Look, I know you'll probably think this is weird, but I swear it's the truth! The night I think he disappeared…" He still refused to meet his eyes. _

"_Look at me boy!" Severus fully employed his tone of voice usually reserved for errant Gryffindor's. "Tell me all you know!"_

_The boy succumbed to his temper and spoke rapidly. "You see that window there?" He pointed to a window higher up on the second floor of the Dursley's house. "That's where Harry's room is. You can see the window to my room as well," He indicated the window facing opposite Harry's. "They aren't perfectly aligned, but if either of us leaned out we could see a little into the others room, assuming the blinds aren't drawn. On that night they weren't. It was warm and both of our windows were open. It was late but I was still awake listening to music when I saw lights coming in from my window that I found were coming from his room. They were all sorts of colors, but mostly this deep green." Not until then did Severus truly begin to worry. "But there was this sound too… It was something unlike anything I have ever heard before. It was beautiful, but terrible. Like a flame that would burn you if you touched, but was so alluring, you would have found yourself reaching for it anyway..."_

"The boy, who is he Severus?" Severus lifted his head from were it had been bowed before as he answered the Dark Lord. "He is hardly worth your attention, my lord," He said smoothly, "he is but a muggle by the name of Christian Arceneau. His family comes from France, he was born there but his parents moved here when he was young. He speaks both English and French."

"And yet, this boy is the only link we have to Potter. I want him brought to me. If he cannot supply any more information, then at the very least we shall have some new entertainment. Bella my dear, might you be up for a bit of fun?"

She grinned maliciously and aired her only concern, "What of the Order my lord? Should they show we may be captured…" Voldemort cowered her with a single glare, "I do not fear Dumbledore and his army of mudblood filth. They are inferior by far to my deatheater's, _are they not, Bella? _"

"Yes, of course my lord." She gave him an adoring look, striving only to please. Severus secretly laughed; they were lambs, the lot of them, and Voldemort the wolf among them. A wolf that also played the role of their shepherd. He silently contemplated the comparison as the orders for the upcoming raid were dished out.

"Malfoy, you will accompany Bellatrix. Mulciber and Avery, you will go as well. And take the new one, Avis. We do not need so many to take a mere muggle but the Order may show, and if they do you are to return immediately. The boy is not worth it. And besides," He smiled gloatingly, "Severus can inform us immediately of the Order's findings should they get him first."

"My lord…" Severus cautioned, "You know the Order has already been informed of all I know, why attempt this when it is near certain Dumbledore will show?" Severus hoped the comment would not incur a punishment felt necessary by Voldemort and he got lucky. The Dark Lord smiled indulgently and graced Severus with a small insight into his plans, "I am counting on it Severus, I am counting on it." And what a bloody useful insight it was.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't know what he's thinking at all!" To Severus, this was the ultimate transgression. To not know what Voldemort was planning was the surest way to get him killed. He paced furiously in the headmasters office having not even taken the time to remove his deatheater robes. The headmaster was not in the quite the state Severus was, but he, too, was worried greatly.

"Severus, are you certain that that is all he has showed up his plans? He has mentioned nothing to any other deatheater's about this?"

"Nothing! He merely examined my memory and made that damnably cryptic mark. But, mark my words, he has got something deadly up his sleeve and when he springs his trap, it is going to be nasty."

The headmaster merely looked thoughtful. "Albus, surely you do not intend to go after the boy?" His voice was deadly soft, his pacing legs had stilled as he glared at the headmaster. "You do mean to! Albus, _this is_ _definitely_ _a trap_. We cannot afford to make sacrifices simply to satisfy your curiosity."

"It is not for only curiosity that I would do so, Severus. I cannot, under any circumstances, willingly let a boy be captured by the Dark Lord to be tortured and then killed." Severus winced slightly, he had suggested just that. "And," his eyes twinkled, "If we do not go, then your position as spy may be compromised. Voldemort may suspect your warning to us." He scowled, knowing he had lost. "Do not fear, my boy, thanks to you we shall not be taken my surprise perhaps."

XxXxXxXxXx

For the-boy-who-lived, golden boy savior extraordinaire, life went on at Lamb. It was a long shot from the chaos of his normal life, but Cole was still kept on his toes. He had appointments with the good Dr.'s to worry about (which was really just an hour of conversation and attempts to draw out his past) and the façade of an amnesiac to uphold, not to mention a set of very mischievous brothers intent on causing pandemonium on earth. This was all in-between visits with the headmaster (not very pleasant) and the introductions to others at Lamb, all of who just _had _to know the story of how he came here, which he himself didn't yet know. Yes, he was busy indeed and it had only been just over two weeks since he had arrived

Currently though, he was enjoying a very relaxing nap in his room. Which naturally couldn't last long. It was the weight on his chest that woke him. It was the smooth rub of scales that caused him to bolt upward. It was the sight of the albino snake that made him scream before he knew what was happening. He toppled out of bed and was shocked into awareness by the unforgiving floor. He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door and… crashed headlong into Marc.

And it was then that he noticed the laughter. He rose to his feet pale and shaking. The laughter… He reminded himself that it must have only been a prank; it was a different kind of laughter, different then the merciless mocking of the deatheater's, different than the high pitched voice of Voldemort.

"Hey mate, are you alright? I didn't think it'd get to you that much." The voice belonged to a blond haired boy slightly on his right. His brown eyes were amused despite Cole's reaction. The redhead on his left mirrored the expression. His clear blue eyes were a fractionally more serious then his counterparts, he at least was slightly genuinely concerned. It was to him Cole addressed himself.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" He layered his voice in frost, he was _really_ angry. The laughter died out quickly leaving five very unsure people. The blond opened his mouth to object but Dart beat him to the punch.

"Come on Cole, can't you take a joke?" Cole didn't want to attack Dart for what had just happened, he at least was only a kid, but the others were shifting guiltily now and he glared at them.

"I don't have very pleasant memories associated with snakes."

"I though you didn't have any memories at all?" A female voice intoned quietly. The doorway framed the newest invader into Cole's room. A girl roughly the same age as himself and the other teens in the room. She was many inches short of Cole's modest height. Her _white?_ hair reached to her mid-back and partially obscured her sharp face with its long strands. She made no move to brush the hair from her eyes.

The blond haired boy scowled, "Aurelia has a point, I thought you weren't supposed to remember anything!"

"I don't," He interjected smoothly, "Though I have plenty of recent memories of nightmares, ones that sometime involve snakes." The lie was enough to appease him; he jumped from one mood to the next with ease it seemed. The white haired girl, Aurelia, made no move to come any closer. The rest of his audience seemed quelled. Marc hadn't said a word and was just now regaining his footing. Dart looked confused and the other two boys were yet again mirroring each others slightly annoyed, slightly abashed expressions.

"So," said Cole, "Any chance you're going to tell me who most of you are?"

Blond and Red looked at each other and grinned wolfishly. Inwardly Cole just groaned. The small Aurelia impassively looked on. Why was it always him who fate loved to toy with?

XxX Later in the day… XxX

Beseechingly, Cole looked to the ceiling of the Cafeteria as he entered it, ignoring the odd looks he got. The blond, Christopher Wolfe, or Wolfe as he preferred, beckoned him to come join him and his counterpart, Stephen. The rest of them were there also, Marc, Dart, and Aurelia, and also another girl who sat on Aurelia's right. Cole approached the benched table in the center of the large room. He bypassed the line of people waiting for food and took the only space available on the girls' side of the table and was greeted politely by the other girl there. She introduced herself as Gwen asumably short for something. She was quite robust in comparison to her wraithlike friend. She was hardly taller then her though, and so was a bit stocky. She smiled warmly though and was tan from time spent outdoors undoubtedly. Her hair was non-descript, neither dark nor light and her eyes were the same shade. She wasn't slim or bulky; she was a welcome newcomer to the insanity that had over-run his life of late.

Aurelia nearly whispered her greeting and refused to look up, quite opposite from the energetic chorus of hello's from Wolfe and Dart. Cole sat down with a soft greeting of his own.

"You're not going to eat Cole?" Inquired Stephen as a way of greeting. "I'm not hungry." Was his rather waspish reply, he disliked it when he was pestered to eat, he was just used to small amounts of food, but he could hardly say _that_ for an explanation. Stephen nodded with no complaint for which he was grateful. "Can't see how that is, you're nearly as thin as Aurelia!" Wolfe chose to comment. Cole shrugged, he would likely always be on the thin side, but it suited him. He was a slight and lightly muscled type.

While the rest worked on their meals before them Cole made a silent appraisal of the lot. Marc was a protective older brother and always kept an eye on Dart though you wouldn't always know it. He was couple years younger than Cole but tall for his age, not much shorter then Cole. Dart was even younger, only ten or so and a dark haired, fair skinned, miniature of the older. Both struck Cole as rather feminine looking in their appearances. They each shared a frame slighter than even Coles own.

Wolfe, to combat things, was something of the opposite, in nature and looks. He was quite tall and had an athletes frame. His hair was short and arranged in flyaway spikes at many different angles while the two brothers kept there's long. He was fair skinned like them, but the similarities ended there. He wasn't exactly brutish, but could be rather unrelenting as far as Cole had seen. It seemed as if Stephen made up the better half of the two. He was much more laid back in nature but Cole knew well enough from this morning that the two could be as equally trouble-seeking. There actions were coordinated to work with and match the others own. They moved together like a well oiled machine, as alternate as some traits of theirs were.

Aurelia presented an enigma. So far she had said very few words to him beyond what was said this morning and the greeting here at lunch. She was obviously extremely shy, and Cole had yet to dig up an answer to what condition made her hair white. And it really was white; he found, not just a light shade of blond. Her companion who he had just met offered little insight. Her looks were average and she full- heartedly engaged in the boy's conversations. She was hardy, he was certain, and would back up a friend well.

Overall, he had no clue what would become of his life at lamb. He felt reluctant to get close to any of them; they wouldn't ever be able to know the side of him that could only exist in the wizarding world. As circumstances stood he couldn't afford to stay here long even. He had a life to get back to. He took a moment to wonder if his absence had even been noted yet. He supposed it must of; it was drawing up to the third week since he had last had any contact with the wizarding world at all. Surely Ron and Hermione were worried, even if they had grown in distance since his leave of absence, if you could call it that, when he had been captured by Voldemort.

He sighed, ever since then they hadn't been able to look at him the same. He was used to every else around him welcoming him one moment and shunning him the next and this time was no exception. The public's opinion as a whole morphed so rapidly that he had been blind sighted by it continuously. Their problems were either blamed on him or all expected to be solved by him. The one thing he had counted on never to change was his friend's opinion of him. Ron and him had overcome their dilemma in his forth year successfully and he hadn't expected his and Hermione's attitude when he had returned. They had pitied him. Acted like he was made of something more delicate than glass even. They became uncomfortable around him. They couldn't sit in the same room anymore with out feeling the tenseness and insecurity that consumed their friendship now.

It was because they didn't understand, didn't know what to make of him now. Back then he had almost screamed in frustration. It wasn't as if he was suddenly a different brand of creature never before seen by man. He was still just Harry. He had realized then that the problem had been then that they hadn't really known who 'just Harry' was. Didn't fully appreciate the pain he had felt long before then.

He lifted his head again and looked at the people around him in a different light. What had landed them in their current position? They had seemed like a group of any other teenagers but this wasn't Hogwarts, and this no common institution. Lamb Shelter, _another's trash, our treasure…_

"Something bothering you, Cole?" Marc astutely inquired. Cole gave a small smile in return as he lied through his teeth, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

An hour's time later found him back in his room, preparing to resume his previously disturbed nap. He found he got tired quite easily now, since he was still in the middle of healing from his injuries. But this time he was sure he wouldn't be bothered. He pulled the covers, which was just as plain as the rest of the room, up to his chest and made to take his glasses off. He realized not for the first time that he no longer had his visionary problems. He frowned, another complication in his already over-complicated life. The feel of scales once again did little to help him. He managed this time to hastily extract himself from bed without falling on his back.

"_What are you still doing here?" _ He hissed to the albino snake.

"_Those foolish boys from before forgot to put me back into my tank. Not that I'm complaining." _Lyssa responded.

"_So why does that mean that you have to be _here_!"_

"_I want to speak to you of course." _She coiled herself quite comfortably at the foot of Cole's bed. _"Or rather, I'd like to know how I can speak to you at all."_

Cole muttered obscenities under his breath, couldn't he had been allowed just once to actually do something as mundane as take a nap without being bothered?

"_I'm a parselmouth; I can speak the snake's language."_

"_A human can do this?"_

"_Not just any human, I'm a wizard. And even among wizards it is a rare… ability."_

"_Wizards?" _So she didn't even know. Cole sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day and sat down on the bed's edge. He was quite sure he was never going to get his nap.

For once in his life, Cole was glad to be wrong. After numerous hours of conversation with Lyssa he was more exhausted then ever. He and Lyssa both enjoyed the conversation about the magical world and the both enjoyed the sleep afterwards, it was something that Cole had still been apprehensive about. But Lyssa had ignored any objections Cole might have had and curled herself tighter at the end of the bed before drifting off. Cole found that by that point he was too tired to care. To his chagrin he slept all the way through dinner. When he woke later he stomach protested the numerous missed meals he had that day.

He stood carefully, unsure if Lyssa was asleep or not. Snakes had no eyelids so he couldn't tell. Just as he stepped out the door she spoke.

"_Where are you going now?"_

"_I'm hungry; I'm going to the cafeteria to see if I can get any leftovers from dinner. Um, do you want to come with?"_

"_What would I find to eat there? I don't suppose they keep mice on hand?" _she asked sarcastically.

"_I dunno, maybe there are some? I think Amon would be grateful if you caught them for him." _

"_I think I shall come regardless, I need to stretch." _ If a snake could yawn she managed it. She exposed a row of small sharp fangs while she was at it, Cole hadn't thought of it before but she really was a fairly large snake. At least five feet long by his count.

"_Lyssa, do you know what kind of snake you are?" _

"_I am me. Though the idiot human referred to me as a Burmese Python."_

"_I have never heard of a Burmese Python before, then again I'm definitely not an expert on snakes." _He then remarked,_ "Lyssa, you don't seem to like humans very much." _He chuckled lightly as she hissed in annoyance.

"_Every human I have met so far has proven to be foolish and inconsiderate. You are the only exception as of yet."_

They navigate the turns of the tile hallway while locked in conversation.

"_You can't have met very many humans yet then. How old are you anyway?"_

"_In human years, not even a year."_

"_But you already over a meter long, how big will you get?"_

"_I wouldn't presume to know. The only other snakes I have met were the others at the store I was bought from."_

"_There's a library here isn't there? Maybe I'll look up on Burmese Pythons."_

"_If you wish. I would be interested also to know what is said about my kind."_

They finally came across the swinging doors to the cafeteria. Cole pushed it open and allowed Lyssa to slither in ahead of him. He followed and let the door close behind him. The slam echoed eerily in the large and now empty room. Cole uncertainly made his way to the back, his foot steps echoed emptily on the tiled floor. Lyssa departed with a hiss and went in search of mice.

Cole meanwhile had found his way to the kitchens which he found was significantly larger than it had appeared from the window connecting it to the rest of the cafeteria.

"Fridge, where's the fridge…" He sighted a steel door and made his way to it. His breath frosted the air as he pulled the door close behind him. He'd found the freezer then… Not finding was he was looking for he went in search of something easier. A sandwich would be easy enough to make. He felt guilty taking from the food storages but wouldn't have he been eating from here anyway?

He twisted the handle to leave the freezer room, but it didn't turn. He tried again and tried to hold back rising panic. No luck. The freezer door was locked or stuck. Either way he wasn't getting out anytime soon. His heart thudded crazily in his chest. He could almost laugh if it weren't so serious. Of all the ways he could die, freezing to death would be the end of him? He beat crazily on the door, but nothing happened. No one came, and he could hardly smash through a solid steel door!

His breathing increased in pace. It was so late in the night, who was going to be awake to help him? Lyssa could hardly do anything! He leaned his back against the door. His knees could hold him any more and they fell from beneath him. He slid his way down the door and his head fell into his hands. Could he last until morning? He didn't know. A glance at the clock before leaving his room placed the time somewhere just after eight. It would be so many hours until someone came, most likely for breakfast. The muggle jeans and shirt provided by Lamb would hardly get through the night, he thought.

His panic increased tenfold. What was he going to do? He couldn't die, especially like this. He couldn't die, he couldn't….

The blackness came suddenly, and without warning. His subconscious consumed him, and before he knew what was going on, he knew no more.

"_Harry." _

_What an odd voice, thought Harry. He would have compared it to an eagle's cry, the howl of a hunting wolf, the trickling of water over stone even… It was a whisper in his mind, yet at the same time screamed to him. It was beautiful, yet terrible. It was everything bad in his life, yet the promise that greatness lay before him…_

"_Wake."_

_The voice, neither feminine nor masculine, certainly wasn't speaking any language he knew. Yet, somehow, he knew what was spoken. _

"_Wake. Live."_

_And so he woke._

The process from his dreams, to the land of the living was instantaneous. His eyes opened, and were sharp and clear like never before. He was still in the freezer, and how much time had passed he didn't know. He knew though that it wouldn't be any longer. He didn't know when it had happened, but he was somehow on his feet. The steel door in front of him seemed to mock him. It was just inches beyond it that life lay. Just a single step… Flashing emeralds stared it down. And a power grew from somewhere behind them. It stretched from there to his fingertips, to his feet, through ever particle of his hair, which was blowing wildly in a nonexistent wind. It flowed farther, into the earth and from the earth swelled something even greater. It flooded him and joined seamlessly with his will. He wanted to live.

The door crumbled like it was nothing.

He stepped forward, but as his foot met the floor it was as if he didn't stop there. He kept on falling into a yawning void. Once again he knew no more.

(A/N) ooh, what's happened to Harry? Well I did promise that you'd learn a bit about why Harry no longer needs glasses, but I suspect I've left you with even more questions, huh? Well as promised we got to see a little more Sev action! SO! What is the Dark Lord planning? Believe me, you'll never guess. And neither will Dumbledore… (Evil Laugh)

Anyway. (Absolutely serious) I must know people, Werewolves or Vampires? This is not about which one you prefer, but they're going to come into play later. So, without thought to Remus or Fenrir at all, which one do you want? I might do whichever one I feel like anyway but that's unlikely at this point. You might get a clue to what I want to do with them next chapter… So just hold tight till next time!

Comin' up, Voldemort puts his plan into action, Harry get stacked with even more problems and questions with out answers, and finally I'll bring in some more of the canon characters, I'm sure you're getting tired of my massive bunch of OC's, but I like my OC's so you'll get to see more of them to!!

Anyway, back to my newest 3rd favorite band (Linkin Park and Blue October will always be 1st and 2nd) Avenged Sevenfold!

One last thing, here's everyone from Lamb's name's…

Cole Black (Harry)

Stephen Shepard

Christopher Wolfe

Guinevere Montaray (Gwen)

Mattias Johnson

Aurelia Johnson (ooh! Her last name is Johnson too, what could it mean?!)

Marc and Matthew "Dart" Duncan

Lyssandra

PS- there's no specific reason for Dart's nickname; he's just a hyperactive kid is all. So it fits... (In my opinion). Also, Jess is on vacation right now, I don't suppose there are any offers to edit this for me? Send me an email if you're interested and I'll send you the chapter on Word Doc.

Until next time,

Kalyx


End file.
